warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar
Crookedstar is a huge light-colored tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : Crookedstar is seen at the Gathering, where he admits to allowing Brokenstar hunting rights in RiverClan territory. His Clan is outraged becuase they were not consulted when he made this descision. Fire and Ice : At a Gathering Crookedstar angers ShadowClan by saying that he will no longer allow them to hunt in his territory, and only when Bluestar intervenes is peace restored. Then the ThunderClan leader provokes Crookedstar and Nightstar by saying WindClan must return. Crookedstar does not want this, because of Twoleg activity along his river means his cats cannot fish. Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream, begins meeting secretly with Graystripe of ThunderClan, and he knows nothing of it, except that a single ThunderClan warrior has repeatedly set paw on his territory. When WindClan return, he forms an alliance with ShadowClan and attempts to drive WindClan out again. When ThunderClan arrives to aid WindClan, Crookedstar battles with Tigerclaw, finally retreating when the dark warrior gives him a near fatal bite to the throat. Forest of Secrets :Crookedstar still does not want WindClan in the forest, but he accepts it. When leafbare gives way to newleaf, the river floods, forcing Crookedstar and his Clan to evacuate their camp. After Graystripe and Fireheart save two RiverClan kits from drowning, Crookedstar is forced to thank them grudgingly, and also reluctantly accepts their help to bring RiverClan prey until the flood had gone down. When his daughter, Silverstream, dies, he is fraught with grief, until hearing her kits survive. He sends his deputy Leopardfur to retrieve them from ThunderClan, and his new son-in-law, Graystripe, comes too. Rising Storm : In Rising Storm, when ThunderClan is driven into RiverClan territory because of the fire, Crookedstar lets them stay and recover until the fire has gone out, possibly returning the debt he owes Fireheart and Graystripe for giving RiverClan prey during the flood. A Dangerous Path : Crookedstar is getting frailer. His deputy, Leopardfur, is taking more charge of things in RiverClan. He is seen at the beginning Gathering, and he welcomes Tigerstar as the new leader of ShadowClan not knowing his true intentions. He is later visited by the ShadowClan leader in the RiverClan camp; Graystripe reveals this to Fireheart. The last time Crookedstar is mentioned is at the next Gathering where Leopardfur announces that he had died of old age. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :He appeared briefly, when StarClan was choosing cats to journey to the Sun-Drown-Place. He gave permission to Oakheart to choose the representative of RiverClan, Feathertail. ''Starlight :Crookedstar appears very briefly in this book. StarClan has reached the new territory and are at the Moonpool. When Nightstar mentions a warrior hungry for power not deserved, Crookedstar leaps to the defense of that warrior, who is later revealed to be Hawkfrost. Crookedstar angrily asks Nightstar if he would have all the RiverClan warriors timid as mice. Twilight : He was among the cats in StarClan who told Cinderpelt of her approaching death, and appeared only briefly. In the Field Guide Series 'Cats of the Clans' : Here it is revealed that when he was a kit, RiverClan had control over Sunningrocks and would go on the rocks to antagonize ThunderClan cats. When he and his littermates were playing on the rocks too roughly, it resulted in him falling and breaking his jaw- which gave him his name. He had to work harder than any other RiverClan cat, because in RiverClan, weakness was not welcome. It is also revealed that he knew of Bluestar's and Oakheart's hidden affair, but allowed it because it would give Bluestar a weakness when launching an attack on RiverClan. He is said to have been the wisest RiverClan leader ever to have lived in the forest. He wanted a united Clan, not a pure-blood one. Erin Hunter chat In the chat with Erin Hunter on the 16th, it is revealed that Crookedstar's warrior name was Crookedjaw. Family Members Daughter: Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan memberRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 49 Grandson: Stormfur : Living as of Eclipse Granddaughter: Feathertail Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting memberRevealed in The Lost Warrior (page needed) Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters